Penilla
Penilla is one of the monsters encountered in the Dark Ruins, and was first revealed in the FIGHT demonstration video.Undertale Yellow - FIGHT Demonstration Penilla was conceptualized and drawn by NoteBlock, a music developer for Undertale Yellow. Profile Appearance Penilla is a small monster with a physical appearance similar to a young dinosaur. She also has a few characteristics similar to a pencil, such as the pencil tip at the back of its head and the eraser at the end of its tail. Penilla is also seen carrying a large pencil, which she attacks with. Personality Penilla is an artist who does not get along much with the other monsters besides Sweet Corn. She spends a lot of time on her work, supposing that she needs a break. In Battle Attacks * Penilla creates a cross-shaped object that spins around the bullet board. * Penilla draws several lines across the bullet board, one at a time. Flavor Text * Penilla draws near! Encounter * Penilla seems to be dreading this battle. with Flier * Penilla encounters you. Sweet Corn comes out of nowhere acting excited. with Sweet Corn * A powerful lone warrior and his pencil companion encounter you! with Crispy Scroll * A sketchy character. Check * Penilla scraps her drawing and starts over. Neutral * Penilla is drawing a practice sketch of you. Neutral * Penilla signs her sketch and starts a new one. Neutral * The battlefield is covered in eraser shavings. Neutral * Penilla is packing up her art supplies for the day. Distract * Penilla rolls her eyes. with Flier * Flier attempts to model for a drawing. with Flier * Penilla frantically scraps her Flier sketch. Flier in a battle with Flier * Sweet Corn makes her signature squeaky toy noise. with Sweet Corn * Penilla is overwhelmed with cuteness. with Sweet Corn * The sweet vibes vanish. Sweet Corn in a battle with Sweet Corn * Crispy Scroll is talking Penilla’s ears off. with Crispy Scroll * Crispy Scroll attempts to speak another language. Penilla winces. with Crispy Scroll * Penilla tries to draw in an anime artstyle to make Crispy Scroll calm down. with Crispy Scroll * Penilla finishes her anime drawing to honor Crispy. Crispy Scroll in a battle with Crispy Scroll Quotes * The artist’s life is one of solitude. Neutral * 2B or not 2B? Neutral * Gotta keep my skills sharp! Neutral * So all my work leads to this? Neutral * You’re just saying that cause you feel obligated. Compliment * I suppose I could use a break. Distract * My motivation is really dying here. with Flier * I wanted him gone but not this way! Flier in a battle with Flier * Aww! How adorable! with Sweet Corn * Finally, someone to get along with! with Sweet Corn * But she was so sweet! Sweet Corn in a battle with Sweet Corn * Sorry, I don't draw requests. with Crispy Scroll * Can we talk about something else? with Crispy Scroll * He didn't deserve to die! Crispy Scroll in a battle with Crispy Scroll Trivia * The flavor text "Penilla draws near" is a pun on Penilla's pencil-like appearance. * It is likely that the "pen" part of Penilla's name is a pun on the fact that she is an artist.